injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Master
Mirror Master is one of The Flash's enemies and appears in Issue 7 and 8 of The Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic. Biography Evan McCulloch was born to wealthy parents Louis and Carol Erikson, who put him up for adoption because they were too young at the time. Instead, he was raised in the McCulloch orphanage. The first time he killed was at age eight, when an older boy attempted to molest him, and he found the strength to defend himself. He left when he was sixteen, taking the name of the woman who had raised him. He soon found that it was difficult for him to hold down a regular job, but he was well-suited to the criminal lifestyle. Putting his talents to use, he became a hitman and then a professional assassin, gaining a reputation as one of the best in the country. One day, after pulling the trigger on another of his many targets, he realized he had shot and murdered his own father. Distraught, he found and approached his mother after the funeral, although before he could meet her she committed suicide. The next day, he was approached by the Federal Bureau of Investigation, who wanted to hire him as a mercenary. They outfitted him with the technology of the first Mirror Master, so he could take out government targets while posing as a super-villain. It wasn't long before he got tired of working for the feds, killed his superiors, and went free-lance. He was invited to become a member of the Rogues Gallery, a team of villains who fought the Flash. Events of the Injustice Comic Mirror Master first appears in Chapter Seven, leading a team hired by the US government through several shell companies to kidnapp Superman's parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent from their home in Smallville. Mirror Master kicks down the door to their bedroom, ordering them down on the floor. When they don't act fast enough, he shoves Martha down, prompting Jonathan to punch him despite McCulloch's warning. Jonathan is restrained on Mirror Master's orders and then smacked upside the head by Master's rifle, knocking him out. McCulloch orders his men to torch the house before he and his men retreat into his mirror dimension with the Kents in tow. When Superman arrives at his parents burning house Mirror Master greets him through a mirror, mocking Superman, unfazed by his threats. He tells Superman that he will never see his parents again but that they are safe, despite the fact McCulloch had to rough up Superman's father. In a rage, Superman smashes the mirror, but Mirror Master is unaffected. He goes on, telling Superman a "Simple message: Stop what you're doing." He advises Superman to stay out of government business and that if he persists, they will start "Sending little pieces of one of them. Maybe we'll even let you choose which one." Mirror Master is the subject of a Justice League manhunt in Central City, with several of the Flash's Rouge gallery being interogated by the League for McCulloch's location. Category:Unconfirmed Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans